Beautiful
by sosise
Summary: People call him beautiful. Fuji himself never considers he is. YuutaXFuji, Perfect pair.
1. Chapter 1

MY FIRST FUJICEST STORY.

* * *

"Fuji; are you ok?" Eiji smiled and waved his hands in front of his best friend's face. Fuji snapped back from his mind back to reality.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just daydreaming."

"Really? That's unusual." Eiji smiled. "well, since you don't seem to have much appetite, how about giving that cake for me?"

Eiji looked with adoring expression to the cake inside Fuji's bento box. It is a small shortcake; with strawberry on top. It is clear that the shortcake is made by Fuji's older sister. She made the best cake, it is a universal truth.

"Yeah, sure. Take it. I have lots at home."

"Heh? Why don't you bring them all here? I guarantee it will be finished in seconds by the tennis club members. Especially Momo and Ryoma, hahahaha…"

Eiji took the cake and shouted 'itadakimasu!' before eating the whole cake.

Fuji stared at Eiji. Her sister made the best cake; even Tezuka admitted that. but still, it is no good against Yuuta. Yumiko-nee san even put the strawberries on top, just like Yuuta likes. But Yuuta still refuse to go home. He even closed the phone before Fuji could persuade him further.

His mother looked so sad last night. She was sighing and looking at Yuuta's baby clothes. Yumiko-nee san was smiling and teasing her, saying that Yuuta is no longer the baby of the family. And to their surprised, their mother nodded and cried. Sobbing at Yuuta's baby clothes, she said softly, "I missed him."

Fuji felt guilty.

Actually nobody knows, but Fuji was the reason Yuuta refused to go home. Yuuta; even make greater decision to move into boarding house; are trying to avoid him.

Fuji knew it is all his faults.

"Fuji-sempai! Please be my boyfriend!"

Fuji smiled. This is another confession he had this month. He has average of 4 confessions each moths, and this month proofed to be no different. He smiled and shook his head. They all sent him letters and asked him to wait for them in various places; usually the rooftop or school backyard. This time he waited in backyard.

The boy in front of him was blushing; and he is a head and neck taller than Fuji. Fuji felt bitter. He is a sempai; but his body is smaller than average.

"I am sorry, but I don't think I will be a good boyfriend; I am sorry."

"I don't care! I love you as you are!" The guy (yes, it is a guy—Fuji has fans from both genders) kept his stand; refusing to receive the polite rejection from his idol. Fuji looked annoyed, but he smiled.

"I… Ok. When did start you liking me?" Fuji smiled, but his voice sound cool and stern.

"The first time I saw you in the tennis court! I am a junior this year; and when you were inside the court, you were…"

"I was…?"

"Sparkling before my eyes…because you are so beautiful even though you are a boy!"

"…beautiful?" Fuji smiled bitterly. "I am not beautiful at all."

Fuji turned around his body. "I am sorry. I have practice now."

The kouhai was stunned for a few second. The face Fuji shown when he said that was utterly mesmerizing; painfully beautiful. But he recovered and grabbed Fuji's arm. "No! Sempai! I will take no!"

"Let him go." Tezuka looked coldly at the kouhai. Fuji was surprised to find Tezuka behind the wall. Tezuka blushed a bit; embarrassed because he was caught peeping. But he still looked stern at the kouhai. The kouhai knew his place and let go, run away before Tezuka have time to ask his name.

"I assure you he will get more laps today."

"Thank you, Tezuka." Fuji smiled, while placing his hand on Tezuka's arm. "Why are you here, peeping me?"

"I am not. I just heard some noises and I thought I heard yours."

"…hmm. Interesting. So you can distinguish my voice from other's?"

"It's just habit, I think. Well, you are one of my close friend…"

"Thank you, Tezuka. I am saved. So.. let's go to the court."

"… are you ok?"

"hmm? I am fine. I am used t this kind of confessions."

"is that usual? a boy confessing to you?"

"Kinda. Mostly the ratio is 1:3; Male: female. I just got another confessions last Thursday from a girl."

"Was she pretty?"

"well, she is cute in a way." Fuji smiled. Tezuka looked green—but he still remain nonchalant; stoically walking beside Fuji. Fuji sighed. If only Tezuka and everybody know what happened… they will look down on him, for sure. They will despite him and it is scary… being alone without friends and family.

Fuji shivered despite the summer heat.

* * *

I AM ASKING SHOULD I CONTINUE?


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR THE ANSWERS. HERE IS THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY.

* * *

"Yuuta, you must go home. Dad is coming back just for two days this weekends. And he wants to see you." Yumiko shouted at the phone. Fuji opened his shoes while listening to his sister's voice.

"This weekend, don't forget. I will not tolerate any reasons. Bye."

Yumiko nee san closed the phone abruptly without giving Yuuta a chance to answer back. His sister as usual is a woman with strict demand and policy. Fuji smiled. "I am home."

"Welcome. Oh yeah, dad will come home this weekend from Australia—just for two days and he needs to go Germany. So make sure you stay home this weekend."

"yes, nee san." Fuji smiled, putting his bag on the sofa. Yumiko came near and touched his face. "What's wrong, Syuusuke? Stomach ache?"

"your cake was too sweet."

"stupid." Yumiko slapped his brother's head jokingly and went into her room. They both know that no way in the world Fuji have a stomach ache just because some sweet food. Fuji's stomach has greater resistance than that. Fuji sighed.

Yuuta is coming this weekend. He is coming… and Fuji knows that he better not run away. It was a funny feeling. He wanted to chase Yuuta because he knows Yuuta will refuse him. But when Yuuta is coming to him… he has this feeling of wanting to run away from him.

It was all his faults.

_______________________________________

He entered the bath. It was warm and comfortable. He soaked his foot; then slowly immersed himself into the hot rose-scented (from his sister's bath foam) water.

_You are crazy, Aniki! I don't want to see you anymore! _

Fuji splashed the water to his face. It helped him to reduce the painful guilt he felt now.

"_Nii chan is beautiful!"_ Fuji could hear some imaginary voices of small Yuuta whispered those words in his ear.

Fuji smiled when he remembered small Yuuta who always running behind his back. And whenever Fuji turned back, Yuuta will smile and looked utterly happy.

"_He,he… nii chan… you look at me!"_

"_Yuuta, why are you running? You can just ask me to wait and I'll wait for you, you know."_

"_Hehehe…." _Yuuta always smirk gleefully and caught Fuji's backside T-shirt. "_I love nii chan the most! Nii chan is so strong and beautiful!"_

"_Hey, hey… I am a boy too, don't call me beautiful. I prefer handsome."_

"_no! Nii chan is not handsome! Nii chan is beautiful! More than Yumiko-nee chan!"_

"_What did you say, huh? BRAT!" _Yumiko nee san used to be angry with Yuuta whenever she caught him comparing Fuji with her. Their parents always laughed at the comical situation. Their father were still mostly spend time at home; their mother was still smiling all the time. A picture of the perfect family.

"I am not… beautiful. I am not." Fuji closed his face with both hands and immersed his whole head into the water.

It has changed a lot since then.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fuji; are you ok?" Eiji stared hard at his best friend. "You look paler and you haven't talk anything since morning."

"Yes, I am fine."

"You better go infirmary, Fuji." Tezuka suddenly added. "There is no need to go practice if you feel unwell; I can change your practice match time to tomorrow."

"No, Tezuka. I am fine. Really."

Fuji smiled; a tensai as he is, he will never lose just from lack of sleep. He smiled when Ryoma aims his racket at him. They precede the match.

_Today, Yuuta is going home. _

Fuji hit Ryoma's powerful twist serve.

_Should I run from home? How should I greet him? _

Ryoma lost the ball. Fuji served.

_You are beautiful, nii chan. _

Fuji didn't know where the ball was. The next second, a loud thump sound was heard and Fuji fainted with a big red mark on his cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fuji could see the hurt and anger in Yuuta's eyes.

"_What did you do with that letter?"_

"_I disposed it since you have no use of it anymore."_

"_That's my letter! You don't have the right to do that!"  
"I do. You said you love me; didn't you?"_

"…_It was long time ago when we were children!"_

"_But I still think it's true. Don't you? is that… how shallow your feeling was? After all I have done for you?"_

"_Done what?"_

"_I have protected you from all those crazy girls who wanted to get you just because they wanted to get close to me. I have been there for your support when mom and dad were fighting each other. I was the one who always take care of you. I always think about you first. What's wrong? Am I not enough?"_

"_Aniki, you are crazy!"_

"_You stopped calling me nii chan. You stopped following me. You stopped depending on me. You stopped… calling me beautiful…"_

"_Because you are not! You are crazy, aniki! I don't know you anymore!"_

"_What? I have never changed!"_

"_You did. You are scarier… and you are not beautiful anymore."_

Fuji couldn't breathe. He is not beautiful… anymore…

"Fuji! Can you hear me?"

"Te…Tezuka…?"

"Just relax. You are still weak. Luckily the ball didn't hurt your brain. It's just a simple bruise." Tezuka sighed; softly patting his friend's hair. "I was panicked."

"You were?" Fuji couldn't help but tease his buchou. He knows he must pretend to be fine; otherwise he would start crying anytime soon. Yuuta related dreams were never good for him.

Tezuka flushed. "Well, yes. Because I was the one who set the practice match. I don't want you to injure yourself before the upcoming tournament."

"Well… thank you." Fuji closed his eyes. "How long have I passed out?"

"Almost 3 hours."

"Eh? That's mean it's already late!" Fuji immediately woke up, but due to low blood pressure, stumbled back again.

Tezuka put his arms protectively and softly around Fuji's back and waist. "I'll help you get up."

"..Thanks." Fuji; even though he didn't know why; blushed.

"I will take you back home."

"No, it's fine. I think I can walk…"

"Don't refuse. You are still weak. I will take the responsibility to make sure you are safe."

"…Tezuka…"

"Yes?"

"…" Fuji closed his mouth; the word '_Thank you'_ he was ready to say was swallowed back into his trachea.

Instead, he smiled. "Can you carry me princess-style?"

"… such a bother. Don't think you can aim that high." Tezuka chuckled, for a second. But he immediately put his mouth back to the original stoic position and nodded.

He carried Fuji princess style to home. The gate keeper was smiling when he saw Tezuka carried Fuji home.

"Am I light?" Fuji purred.

"No. you are as heavy as potatoes."

"Stupid." Fuji playfully slapped Tezuka's cheek. "Let me down. I can walk myself if I am that heavy."

"I have the responsibility to make you go back home safely. So let me do it in a way that I enjoy."

Fuji blushed. Is that means he liked to carry him like this?

Tezuka's stoic but red face shows the truth. Fuji giggled.

* * *

I AM NOT REALLY SURE ABOUT HOW I SHOULD PICTURE OUT THE FUJICEST--HARDCORE OR SOFT? LOL.

AND IT IS FUN TO MAKE TEZUFUJI LOVEY DOVEY DONT YOU THINK?

ANY SUGGESTION? PM? REVIEW? FRIENDS? CRITIC... AND IDEA?


	3. Chapter 3

"Here. We have arrived. Make sure you get good rest tonight." Tezuka whispered softly into Fuji's delicate ears. Fuji blushed, but kept his face hidden inside the crest of Tezuka's shirt.

"Fuji… stops clinging on me. You need to get in."

"Tezuka… will you… will you carry me again? Back to your home? Can I sleep in your house tonight?"  
such a seductive phase. Tezuka swallowed. His common sense almost left him. Sleep in his house? Of course you are welcome, Fuji! But something bothered Tezuka more. Fuji seemed like running from something.

And Tezuka knows better than to let Fuji used him as a reason to run away.

"No, sorry. I don't have place back home. Stop running and get in, Fuji."

Fuji was silent for a minute; before eventually opening the gate.

"See you tomorrow." Tezuka smiles, although not really visible due to the dark surrounding.

"…see you tomorrow." Fuji smiled too, sensing that his buchou just smiled to him.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Come on, you can do it. Fuji gulped. He is the tensai. He can do anything.

"I am home."

"Welcome home." His mother greeted him by the pathway. "Come in and have dinner!"

"Yes, after I change my clothes. Is… Yuuta already here?"

"Yes, he is. He is already waiting for you in dining room. So please hurry up."

"Yes, mom." Fuji went up to change his clothes. His hands were shaking a bit. What should he do? He doesn't want to see Yuuta; but he wants to see him so badly that he kept dreaming Yuuta every fortnight. Was it all just lies?

"Sorry for waiting." Fuji smiled and came into the room. Everybody smiled at him and welcomed him to sit on his chair. The room feel suffocated. Their dad was smiling broadly; but it is more like a politician's smile. Ever since the fight 2 years ago; when their mother found out that he has been keeping 2 mistresses outside; their family never go back to the initial happy phase.

Their mother was shocked; naturally angry; and decided to divorce him. But a divorce is bad for their dad's reputation as an international delegacy, so in the end they promised to change themselves, remade their marriage and tried a new leaf. But it doesn't happen at it should. People who once lost their faith on each other just lost it forever. Their mother now plays the housewife role so perfect that it is scary. And they have separated bedroom now.

Yumiko was quite fine because she was already mature when the devastating event happened. She doesn't really care and kept her live as usual; although one must admit she stays away from home more than she used to. Left behind were the two little brothers, Syuusuke and Yuuta. Yuuta, still small, depend solely on Fuji. And Fuji, shielding himself from reality, devoted his mind to protect Yuuta.

Maybe that was the root of Fuji's chronic brother complex.

The atmosphere was thick and uncomfortable. But despite that, everybody in the room (except Yuuta) was smiling. It's a family genetic.

In the end the ritual has finished.

Fuji sank into the sofa, tired. His mother and sister were busy washing the dishes and his father went to bath. Yuuta was still sitting on the dining table chair.

"Yuuta… how are you?" Fuji smiled, tried to open a new normal conversation.

"… Fine."

"how is your tennis? Any improvement?"

"…yes, thanks to you. but I haven't get into your level yet, tensai aniki."

A soft sarcasm in the sentence pierced the air. Fuji smiled bitterly. Good thing they couldn't see each other's face.

"well, you will someday." Fuji smiled. "even though I don't think it will be anytime soon."

"oh? Such confidence. Next week… our schools have practice match. I'll show you there."

"Good, I will be waiting." Fuji whispered.

Then silent follows.

"Yuuta… do you still hate me?"

"… I don't hate you, it's just…dislike."

"What's the different?"

"it's more… extreme… no. I don't know either."

"so… is this your answer for me?"

"answer of what?"

"No, nothing." Fuji smiled. He rose up. "Tell mom and Yumiko nee san I will be in my room doing homework. I have loads of homework to do."

"they wouldn't let you. Dad is here."

"tell them I am a thread away from my exam. I am a third year anyway."

"fine."

"… see you."

"… see you."

"Good evening. May I speak to Tezuka Kunimitsu please?"

"Yes, Kunimitsu is here. Please wait a minute. Fuji-san I assumed?"

"Yes."

Two seconds. And Tezuka's voice filled the phone line.

"Fuji?"

"Yes, it's me, Tezuka. Were you eating just now?"

"No. I was in the bath."  
"Oh, sorry. So… you are half naked right now? I can imagine you wet with towel only on your waist…"

"Fuji! Stop joking around!"

Fuji chuckled. "Sorry. Tezuka… I just want to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you really don't have place in your room for me? I can bring my own futon." Fuji looked the spare futon inside his cupboard. "Can I?"

"…What happened?"

"Nothing. I just want to be elsewhere right now. Please. I promise I will be going home before dawn."

"… All right. You can come."

Fuji closed the phone, grabbed the backpack he has packed and run down.

"I am going out!"

"Syuusuke! Where are you going?"

"I need to discuss something with Tezuka! I will be back tomorrow!"

"Syuusuke, come back here!" Yumiko nee-san shouted at him; but Fuji ran way faster than her voice.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW....

(i HAVE NO ENERGY LEFT FROM A TIRING DAY).


	4. Chapter 4

RECOMMENDED WAY OF LOOKING: BIGGER SPACE BETWEEN LINES. COZ I REALLY MAKE UP LONG, LONG PARAGRAHPS INSIDE HERE.

* * *

"Open up! It's me!" Fuji knocked the door semi-harsh; he knew Tezuka's family won't mind about him visiting so late; they are used to it now. Fuji has built this habits of sneaking into Tezuka's house everytime he felt lonely at night; usually his mother and sister wouldn't realized he was gone until the morning time. And that proofed as a great support; as Fuji could smile back naturally (although he have this genetically made smiling mask on his face all the time) after 3 months of barging and sneaking into Tezuka's room at night.

"stop banging on my door." Tezuka stoically opened the door. He has already waited for Fuji by the entrance; he was trying to calm down his beating heart to prepare for Fuji's visit this time. He sounded so desperate that Tezuka couldn't help but worried.

The next moment, Fuji hugged him so abruptly and really, really tight. Tezuka shocked, frozen for a solid 6 seconds. Fuji whispered softly.

"carry me princess style again, please?"

"Fu…Fuji…?"

"Carry me into your room and please… tell me what I want to hear."

"Fu…Fuji?"

"Please? Stop stuttering and carry me in? Please? PLEASE????"

"Fuji… calm down."

"… ok."

Tezuka whooped him into his hands; strangely he became used to Fuji's body shape and weight. Fuji buried himself inside Tezuka's chest; sniffling and tried to inhale as much Tezuka's scent as he could.

"Hey… stop it. I am not a room aroma therapy kit." Tezuka smiled. "And please open the door, I couldn't move my hands."

Fuji reluctantly opened the door, and in next moment he was thrown into the bed roughly. Fuji collide his forehead with the wall. A big THUMP! sound was produced.

"Hey! That's hurt! Be gentler can't you?" Fuji rubbed his forehead. Tezuka sat beside the bed, on his usual study chair.

"I have done carrying you like a princess. Now you deliver your part of the story."

"…I am … I don't know."

"What nonsense. I am not letting you into my room just to run away from your problems, Fuji. Face me. Come. And tell me what happened."

"…" Fuji moved from the bed and crawled into Tezuka's lap. "Will you promise me that you wouldn't look down on me? Don't hate me?"

Their eyes met for a minute. Fuji could find his own image inside Tezuka's eyeball. It came to his mind how strange it is that they are still 'best friend' when they have shared so many things… intimately.

"I promise. Now, talk."

"Yuuta… he came back."

"Shouldn't you be happy? Weren't you always calling him in your sleep?"

"I know I should. But with him reminds me that I have done such a ridiculously wrong thing made me down. Tezuka, please stop staring at me."

"What ridiculous thing? You never told me before."

"… You know, Yuuta is the only one I had when my family break down. He was my precious, little brother. He always adores and follows me. I love having him admire me; it was he who first said tennis is cool. So I did tennis. It was he who said I was beautiful. And I believe him… and starting to believe that 'beautiful' in fact is a love phrase… and I always happy, really really happy when he said that to me."

"You are beautiful." Tezuka's hand caresses Fuji's smooth cheek softly. Fuji lean his head against the hand, feeling the human warmth and calloused hand of his buchou.

"…I wish I could believe that. But somehow when it is not said by the person you hoped to hear from, it is meaningless."

"Don't you wish I say it to you?"

"I wish I am. You are really good and supportive, Tezuka. But now… I don't think I could receive your praise now." Fuji closed his mouth and looked away.

"Why? Why Fuji?" Tezuka was amazed and truthfully, hurt when he listened to Fuji's words. He thought Fuji has already accepted him as a lover… if not, then why Fuji is here in his arms?

"I am not worthy of that. I… I am clingy, I am possessive, I am easily jealous. I will tie you down until you feel suffocated. And in the end you will run from me again. That what's happened with Yuuta. And he ran; he even 'hates' me now. No, 'dislike' he said. Rather than having you running away from me; I prefer to be best friend forever. I wish I could always be beside you without needing to restrain myself."

"Fuji; you have to see the reality. You are barging into my house at 11 pm at night; it happened so often that my mother also had already prepared a new pyjamas for you tonight. And I know I can receive you as you are, I like your possessive streaks, Fuji. I myself am one, honestly. I love you. I can firmly states that I love you. So… please… forget Yuuta and be with me?"

"you don't know my possessive streak, Tezuka. I was practically almost a stalker back then. Yuuta was the only one I could rely on, who would never betray me like dad or mom or left me like Yumiko nee san. Yuuta will always behind me. When he cried, I could see myself and I determined to make him—maybe also myself—happy. He could be happy just with me, and he needs not anybody else. So I kept my eyes on Yuuta every single moment; I seduced any girls who tried to get Yuuta. I hide and destroyed every single love letter for him without him knowing. I have made him out of everybody reach. I even protected him from mother and Yumiko nee-san's attention, getting them all for myself so Yuuta felt…alone and he will only have me. Me. Me and me alone.

"But in the end he caught me because of a girl. Ironically, the girl was actually trying to get _me_. She gets closer to Yuuta without my knowing. And Yuuta wrote this… this love letter to her. I found it. I was mad, rage, jealous… it's been always me and me only; he never wrote any letter for me, but now he is writing something for a _girl_? And she was famous player. God, I was angry and destroyed the letter. He saw me and we fought. He never called me 'beautiful' anymore; he never looked at me anymore; in fact he sees me as a wall to his independence. And I… out of mind… that time… kissed him.

"Everything crumbled, it was a taboo and I crossed that line. I detested myself. He was shocked, and he run from me, ignoring me, tried to never touch me anymore, acting likes we are stranger. I want to cry, truthfully, it hurts to be treated like you are nothing by someone you love so much, someone whom you thought never gonna leave you. and I couldn't see anything anymore… This is a really disgusting part of me; you can just loathe me like Yuuta and I totally understand. I am sorry. If you wanted me to leave, I will leave now."

"…" Tezuka was speechless. It is shocking, for sure. He knew how much Fuji actually suffer inside his mind; how lonely Fuji actually was. He knew Fuji 3 years ago when everything was still fine. When Fuji's family broke down and Fuji ran to his arms, he was happy. But he never knows… such thing. Being a straight man for 15 years, he never heard the term 'incest'. He thought Fuji just have this acute brother complex. And that was understandable since Yuuta was the only one Fuji can depend on in those puberty and sensitive time. Yuuta has been a part of Fuji that if it was taken from him, Fuji will collapsed.

"I am sorry. I will leave now. You are totally frozen there." Fuji rose up from Tezuka's lap. "Please forget my story and act like usual tomorrow? Ah, sorry, just treat me as you feel like. I am fine. See you… good night."

"Wait." Tezuka grabbed Fuji's upper arm. " Do you really want to leave?"

* * *

THERE; THE ANSWER FOR AYAME SHUUREI'S SAN QUESTION, (SMILE).

I HAVE NEVER MADE A STORY LIKE THIS BEFORE. SO I WILL RECEIVED ANY CRITIQUES AND SCOWLS. VIA REVIEW/ PM ARE ALL FINE.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE POST-CLIMAX.


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW (ESPECIALLY NTAI 78 AND FimbulvetrIce) HOPE I DONT SPELL WRONG.

I KINDA MESSED UP WITH THIS ONE. I FORGOT MY RATING IS T.

* * *

"Wait." Tezuka grabbed Fuji's upper arm. "Do you really want to leave?"

Fuji looked down.

Leave? Who wants to leave? He wanted to stay in Tezuka's arm; and letting Tezuka patted his hair, his back, saying "it's fine. I sure he will understand. And I still love you." And better still if locked their lips together. But reality is always harsh. Tezuka has been silent for more than 5 minutes—an eternity for Fuji. He knew what was going on inside Tezuka's pure mind.

_Incest? _Tezuka will never accept that; ever. Tezuka will never hug him anymore, nor will he touch him anymore. He will loathe him, and suddenly the world seemed twice as bad if he is being ignored by Tezuka compare to being ignored by Yuuta. He wouldn't want that. Being ignored by Yuuta was already bad enough. He couldn't handle more devastating thing than that. Better run before things got worse.

"… I think I'd better go." Fuji tried to let go his arm, but Tezuka's hand was firm.

"… fine. Then let me take you home."

"What?"

"I know you wouldn't go back home. You will run to some other place like parks or 24 hours family restaurant. Although it's still summer, nights are always cold. You may catch a cold, Fuji. I will make sure you go back home."  
"…Tezuka, please. I don't need your pity. I don't need a façade. If you think I am gross, just say it out. I am fine. So let me go to cool my head down…hmph!"

Tezuka's lips locked into his. Surprisingly, the aloof captain can play his tongue very well. Pushing into Fuji's soft mouth, he teased Fuji's tongue until he couldn't speak out anything. And Tezuka kept sucking possessively; the warmth spread through their mouth to their brain. Hearts beat faster. They could smell each other's distinct but special scent. When Tezuka let go the kiss, Fuji's lips are swollen.

"If you want to cool your head down, I can help you. I have a better solution than staying outside alone under the cold air."

"Te…" Fuji couldn't stand properly. His knee had gone weak.

"It is warmer here inside my blanket." Tezuka looked sharply at him and added, "Together."

"Tezu..!HMPH!" Fuji couldn't finish his line; the stoic buchou has pushed him down to the bed, pinning him underneath the bigger boy. Their lips still glued together; Fuji couldn't think of anything else while Tezuka moved his way around his friend's body.

"St…Stop! Tezuka! Stop! I beg you, STOP!!!!" Fuji shouted at the top of his lung. Tezuka suddenly lost his interest in pinning the blue haired boy down. He stood up and stared at the wall, not letting his flushed and agonized face to be seen by Fuji.

"So will you go home safely and rest?" Tezuka's voice sounds funny. The usual Fuji will never miss this chance to tease him, but the current Fuji has no more strength to think. The kiss has taken everything he has.

"…hhh… yes…"

Silent fall upon the room. But Tezuka gained his self control back and turned around.

"Fuji, sorry. Don't cry." Tezuka slowly pulled out some tissue from the box and wiped Fuji's eyes and nose. "I am not angry at you… I just want you to know that for your current condition, your home is your safeties choice; what if you were attacked by some perverts or have some accident outside? I understand you are feeling down, but you can't run from it everytime."

"But… but you were so serious."

"Well, I was serious. I will take you now and here if I can. But I just don't want to scare you. now, now. Just cry it out and after that I am going to take you back home."

"Tez..u… huaaaa~!!!!!!!!" Fuji grabbed Tezuka's shirt and cried there. Tezuka looked helplessly at the tissues he has provided for Fuji. It seemed Fuji has choosen his shirt as the absorbance media.

"Fuji, I am sorry." Tezuka whispered to calm Fuji down.

"ng…hik….ng…." Fuji's sob sound was still continuing.

"It's fine, it's fine. I wouldn't hate you. You can't choose who you fall in love with, can you?"

"ng…ng…"

"I know this is inappropriate due to your condition; but let me say it to you. You are beautiful, Fuji. Please believe me and let me be the only one whose words matters… to you. I …love you."

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

It has been years since Fuji cried that lot.

The last that he remembered was when their mother locked herself inside the room; their father out in his 'overseas trips' and their sister was gone with her friends. The small Fuji brothers were hungry, cold and scared. No food in the fridge or on top of the table. Fuji was fine, but when Yuuta started crying and hugged him, he wavered. And when Yuuta asked him, "Nii chan… why everybody hate us?" tears started to fall from Fuji's eyes.

Yes. Why his family hate them? Why did they left him?

Why they left him _with _Yuuta?

When he opened his eyes, Tezuka could see Tezuka's rather strong and harsh jaw bone.

"Tezuka?"

"You woke up?"

"ngg? Did I fell asleep? And do you carry me princess style again?"

"Well, I am used to it now. Or you want me to carry you like a sack of potatoes?"  
"No. That will be unromantic."

"Why should I be? We are just… friends."

"… I thought we have progressed?" Fuji smiled coyly.  
"Well, depend from who you see it. I thought we were far more than that since long time ago; but just now you said you can't accept me now. So I think we are friends. Back to square one. Am I wrong?" Tezuka spoke likes it is some kind of random facts.

"… you are so blunt yet so dumb, Tezuka." Fuji pouted.

"you don't have any reason to call me dumb."

"you are dumb. Stuu~pid."

"if you call me that again, I swear I am gonna drop you down now."

"Tezuka's angry." Fuji poke his 'friend's'(read: lover's) cheek. "you pout too! So cute!"

"Fuji…. Don't play with my patience."

"I am calling you stupid because you are. Why do you thing I unconsciously run to your home, huh? Why not Eiji, Inui or Oishi, but you?"

"Well…." Tezuka looked like he was searching for a good valid answer, but he couldn't and started going red.

"I just realized it now. Sorry being a slow person myself." Fuji smiled. "Let me down. I can walk now."

Tezuka let Fuji down, bend and make sure Fuji reached the road firmly before letting go of his hands. But the same time, Fuji stole a cheek kiss.

"I choose this better than just looking at your jaw and nose hole, Tezuka buchou."

Tezuka gone red, he knew he must say something but words just don't come to his tongue.

"See you tomorrow. I am fine. I promise I am going home. I will face him now and end all of this. After all, I have overcome my feelings for him with my feelings for you. Thank you, Tezuka. See you."

With that, Fuji ran fast and left Tezuka stood frozen (again!) in the middle of the deserted dark road.

* * *

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ( YOU SEE, I MADE THE CHAPTERS IN MY COMPUTER SPELLED LIKE F--FU--FUJ---FUJI I MISSED ONE BUT OH WELL). HAHAHAHAHA.

PLEASE REVIEW. ( I MEAN I HAVE ALOT OF READERS BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT THIS.... HOW CAN I IMPROVE MYSELF?)

AND TO NTAI 78 : YES!!!! WHICH FANGIRL WOULDNT MELT IN FRONT OF FUJI'S CHARM???? DONT BE AFRAID! I AM YOUR ALLY IN FUJI-WORSHIPPING ACTIVITY! LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah! FINISHED! at last! Thank you for the review and fave. It is really really helping me through all this time.

Fuji is always beautiful. he is beautiful (in my mind he tied with Yukimura).

* * *

"Fuji sempai!" a girl shyly showed Fuji a letter. "Please accept this!"

"Ah…" Fuji smiled. He knows he has no reason to accept that—he is almost officially becoming Tezuka's. But students outside tennis club didn't know about them; so they thought Fuji is still 'free'.

"He can accept it. But he couldn't return your feelings, sorry."

Suddenly Tezuka's hand took the letter from the girl and placed it in Fuji's hand. Fuji was surprised, but he quickly regained his composure. He smiled. "You, stalker."

"I am not." Tezuka blushed and looked away. "Come on, we need to go to practice."

"Wait. You couldn't just go and let her be alone." Fuji pushed Tezuka. Fuji is a gentleman in his own way. He smiled to the girl. "Thank you for your feeling. But I can't return it to you, I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"…It's fine…" She looked broken hearted and down, but still trying to smile. Fuji smiled bitterly. He hated to make a girl cry.

Fuji kissed her cheek softly. "Sorry."

The girl blushed; Tezuka flushed. Tezuka (pouted) waiting for Fuji while Fuji patted the girl's head. "I am sure you will find somebody who can really return your feelings. See you."

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's arm and left. Tezuka, half dazed, half amused, followed the smaller boy blindly. The girl was left melted to the floor.

"Why are you laughing about, Fuji?" Eiji looked at smiling Fuji. Fuji looked at him. "Ng? Am I laughing?"

"Well, not literally, but your smile is happier than usual. What's happen?"

"No. I just wonder how good our buchou peeking technique has become lately."

"Ha? Tezuka peeking?"

"Yeah. Cute, isn't he?"

"St. Rudolph is arriving. They are in front of the gate already. Fuji, Eiji, could you two guide them to the tennis court?" Oishi looked busy as usual. The mother hen was controlling the whole tennis club and arranged the practice partners menu; assigning the first and second year to prepare the court; and asking the regulars to prepare. Tezuka was still in the teacher's lounge, talking with Ryuzaki sensei.

Fuji and Eiji welcomed the St. Rudolph Institute. And Fuji met Yuuta's eyes.

They were silent for a minute. Eiji, sensing the uncomfortable silence, welcomed the rest of the team. They went of the tennis court; leaving the siblings by themselves.

"I will show you in today's match, Aniki." Yuuta whispered slowly.

"Show me what?" Fuji, sound nonchalant although inside, his heart throbbing.

"I will show you I am already… free from your shadow. Don't try to give it easy on me or pretend to lose. I want a real match, Aniki. So I can… finally pass you."

"… if you wish."

"promise me you'll free yourself from me if I win."

"…pardon me?" Fuji didn't catch the last phrase. Him? Freeing himself from Yuuta?

"Aniki, please forget me and go continue your own life. My life is mine, I am responsible for it. You are no longer the shield for my sake. I will show you I am already grown enough… to repay what you have done to me in the past."

"…so you want to be my stalker in turn?" Fuji smiled bitterly. "You want to make my life more miserable; like what you feel about me?"

"No, I have no interest in your life either. I just want us to separate our life for future. I am no longer your little weak brother and you are no longer my strong lovely big brother. I want us to be normal. And preferable, never intrude each other's personal matter anymore."

"… cutting ties with me?" Fuji chuckled. "You think it's gonna be that easy? The feeling I had nurture for 10 years?"

"I believe you already have someone else you can depend on, Aniki. And I have somebody else to protect. We are even. Be honest, aniki. That person have actually taken my place in your heart, right?"

Fuji blushed. Yuuta frowned. "I have guessed who that is. I know it straight away. It's Tezuka Kunimitsu, isn't he?"

Fuji looked at him. "You think I am that easy? Beat me and I'll tell you. if I beat you, however; you must tell me who is yours."

"…Fine." Yuuta smiled. The mischievous smile Fuji missed. The smile that often showed in their face when they were alone, playing and depending just with each other in the past.

~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Another smash from Yuuta. And Fuji easily returned it by one of the Triple Counters: Higuma Otoshi. Yuuta gulped. He is obviously in the loosing end. It's already 5-0. Another point and he will lose.

"…didn't you say you want to show me your improvement, huh, Yuuta?" Fuji smiled while grabbing the ball to get his serve. "Was it just a joke?"

"Sh*t! I wouldn't lose to you, aniki!"

"You still have a million year to catch me, Yuuta." Fuji smiled. "But I need to know badly WHO your new important person is. I NEED to greet them, ain't I?"

"… Promise me you would not meddle in my affair anymore."

"If I feel like it."

"Aniki!"

Fuji smiled. "I am joking. I know. I have lost my interest in stirring your affair, Yuuta. Now I can say I am purely saying this because we are brothers. And nothing else."

Fuji looked so beautiful when he said that. He seemed like freed from a big burden chain, which always tied him down to guilt and gloom. But now, as he smiles and serves, he looked stunningly beautiful dazzling. Even Tezuka (who was having a match in the adjacent court) felt mesmerized by the image of Fuji.

He looked like an angel giving a death serve.

Yuuta was too captivated by the image to return the serve. It was a fast and hard serve anyway. And by that, Fuji wins the match.

"Thank you for the match." Yuuta hold out his hand to shake Fuji's. "And I want to apologize to you Aniki. You are still beautiful like the past."

Fuji was stunned for a second. And smiled.

"Thank you."

Eiji glomped to his friend's small body and shouted in his ear: "You are beautiful, nyaa~! And congratulation for winning!"

"mada mada dane."

"as expected from Fuji sempai." Momo smiled and Inui was busy writing data as usual into his scary looking notebook.

"And now, Yuuta… as you promised; who is the person? Is he here, hmmm?"

"A…aniki!"

"Come on, a man shouldn't lick back his promise." Fuji smiled. "I never remembered having raised you like that."

"…It's … Mizuki-san."

And that was the starting history of the rivalry between Fuji Syuusuke and Mizuki Hajime.

~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~

"Tezuka… let's go back together."

Tezuka nodded, grabbing his large tennis bag. Fuji smiled when Tezuka carried his bag too.

"Wow. Unexpectedly gentleman-like today."

"No. I just feel like it."

"Tezuka… I want to talk to you; can I?"

"I am listening."

"I felt relieved. I am glad you are here. Yuuta told me that I have actually freed myself from him; and instead have found someone else to depend on. I was taking you for granted all these time. I have used you to forget Yuuta and my family problems. You helped me all the way. Thank you for being such a good friend. Thank you for being such a … darling. I decided to change myself. "

"… so you are saying…?" Tezuka; no good with words, was only catching the last few phrases.

"Maybe you will be my target for life, Tezuka. Prepare yourself."

Tezuka smiled. Fuji is blushing furiously and hides his face down. Due to height different, Tezuka couldn't see Fuji's embarrassed face. But he know what can make Fuji looked up.

He kissed Fuji's hair.

"TE…Tezuka!" Fuji was surprised and looked up immediately. Tezuka's chin meets Fuji's head top. They were stunned by pain for a second and laughing their stomach off the next minutes.

"Look at me when you are talking, Fuji." Tezuka smiled when they were finished laughing. Fuji nodded. And he stole a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kiss is better on lips, don't you agree?" Fuji smiled; and they both holding each other's hand along the road home.

END

[Additional story: read if you like.

"heh! They make up nyaa~!"

"Mada mada dane."

"hey, you guys shouldn't peek like this!"

"Oishi sempai, please don't be so uptight! Right, mamemushi?"

"Shhh… baka momo."

"Iiii… data."

"… errr sorry to disturb you guys. So it is right that my aniki is going out with your buchou?"

And those people kept following the couple until Fuji reached home.]

* * *

CAN I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY REVIEW AS USUAL PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE? HEHEHEHE... SO I KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
